


Only Happy when it Rains

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles/ficlets featuring various characters from the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Only Happy when it Rains Karrenia

Despite the bust that her latest job had turned out to be, she’s okay with that, oddly enough. 

It should have been an easy job: get into the Museum of Antiquities and then get out again with a priceless sun amulet crafted by the long-vanished Mayans, she does not felt too badly about having lost it to the Trio of gargoyles.

, After all, it was just another job, and she and her brother had more than enough to cut their losses and still afford this swanky hotel room until the next job came along.

There is something to be said for contracts, royalties, along with the fame of having run with their former action television show now become mercenaries, the Pack.

She laughed at that thought, the laugh is a short, barking one that had earned her the code-name Hyena. She realized with a start that she is one of the few people that is happy when it rains.

She took her gaze off the moving ribbon of traffic on the street below and Hyena and sneaked a glance at the prone form of her brother, Jackal, still sleeping off the effects of jet lag. She wondered if he ever felt the same way.

For years, even when they were with the Pack, all they had had was each other, and dysfunctional as their relationship still is he also is only happy when it rains. She smiled and twitched aside the ivory colored curtains and just watched the downpour with a slight smile curving her ruby-painted lips.


	2. How Fox Wins Friends and Influences People

How Fox Wins Friends and Influences People by Karenia

She's got it marked down on her calendar, the semiannual event that should be marked with at least a phone call, but then their relationship has never been what you would call typical. Fox knows that no matter what she does her father will expect a visit.

She knows Reynard hardly approves of her current line of work, but it's tough to get steady work as a mercenary now that the Pack are wanted felons. Okay, she can live with that, in fact she was getting bored of the live of a pampered media story; the run on the popular action TV show was fun while it lasted, but for Fox, it was just one of many rungs on the ladder to success. 

Ambition, money, power, she has that in common with her father, not to mention her refined features and flaming red hair. The temper, impatience, and wits, so she's been told came from the mother she never knew growing up.

Fox looks up at her father's floating citadel, Air Fortress One, while plots her best and most effective means of approach. This annual visit to have dinner with her father, still a little something from his company's vast storage of technological gadgets, has become more of a challenge and less of a ritual, but it's both. She chuckles, stashes her night vision goggles into her backpack and gets to her feet.

She checks the readout on her wristwatch, knowing that her father will be expecting her at shortly after midnight. She has best get going or she will miss her window of opportunity. I've got an ace of spades up my sleeve, Dad," Fox mutters aloud, 'this time we'll see who comes out on top, won't we?" 


	3. The In-Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the character of John Castaway, the Leader of the Quarrymen.

"The In-Crowd" by Karrenia

There is something to be said for the trappings of ritual and tradition and sometimes he wonders if that is what draws the newer members to his  
a secret society. 

It's not that he thrives on secrecy, after all, in the early days of the organization, as the founder, he would have been quite willing to indulge himself with a little public outcry and protest. John Castaway is nothing if not determined and ambitious.

He harbored no illusions about his mission being an easy one, and during their meetings, and he has tried to impart that same ambition into the thinking of his followers. 

Their numbers have grown since he began and he is not entirely certain if that is due to his own efforts at recruitment or if the news media breaking the story about how formerly thought to be urban legends, the existence of gargoyles proved to be quite real. 

Castaway did not care one way or the other because all he wants is to make certain that the gargoyles are eliminated as a threat, one way or the other. He chuckles, as at a dry joke, one only reserved for insiders of their little club, remembering a line from one of his favorite old-western classic movies. "Wanted: Dead or Alive, reward offered, preferably dead.' They won't even know what hit them when I'm through with them." 


	4. Flint, Steel, Gadgets

Title: Flint, Steel, and Gadgets  
Fandom: Gargoyles, general series  
Character: Lexington  
Rating: General  
Words: 268

 

Whether or not he realized it or not, ever since his introduction to the modern world of gadgets, wiring, and electronics Lexington had been driven to discover how and why and what of how these marvelous devices function. 

Lexington attempted to get his hands on every electronic and metallic device that he could, set it aside and every once in a while take it apart to find out how it worked and then reassemble it. If there were pieces left over once the device had been reassembled, so be it. Although it did leave a lot of debris left over that the others kept stumbling over.

With the encouragement and a steady supply of magazines brought over by Elisa Maza Lexington devoured them the way Broadway went through the castle kitchen, and after many re-readings, the pages of those magazines were frayed, dog-eared and torn. 

Several had the appearance of having suffered the attention of the clan's garg-dog, Bronx who seemed to think they could be used as a nest. Lexington, distracted from his projects irritably shooed away Bronx, whose ears drooped and he let out a whine. whining. Lexington went back to his projects.

All that studying and tinkering actually paid off in the long run when Lexington had been the only one to unravel the intricate networking that made up Coldstone's complicated mix of half technology and half sorcery. Of course, Lexington didn't know the first thing about magic, but he did know technology and that was what mattered to him, especially when it came to saving the lives of his clan and their friends.


	5. Like Two Ships Passing in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeffery Robbins does some late-night musing on his relationship with his new friend and how it will change both of their lives for the better.

Disclaimer: Gargoyles belongs to the Disney and Buena Vista Television, as are the characters who appear here or are mentioned; they are not mine. 

Jeffrey Robbins stood by the bookcase that held the volumes of his novels; the ones are written in Braille and in regular text and with a sigh, he lifted his free hand ran it over the leather-bound spines. 

It was during the late evening hours when he found it difficult to fall asleep, that he would come out to his study and to think and reflect. 

Mainly because his blindness made distinguishing between light and darkness and the nuances in between a moot point.

Sleeping and waking was a more delicate matter, but right now he was wide awake.

He thought back to the first time he had met his unexpected and unlooked-for late night visitor. 

Just at twilight, sitting in his favorite chair on his beach facing toward the beach and the river that lapped just off the shore.

That first meeting had meant far more to each of them than he had initially realized.

That Hudson was a gargoyle and a member of a clan that now almost anyone who was anyone in  
town eager to share his or her opinion was certainly not a fact lost on Jeffrey Robbins. 

Friendship and honor, and a shared love for life as well as the real and recognized danger posed by what Hudson had had in his possession, had brought them together.

"The Scrolls of Merlin," Jeffrey sighed with fond remembrance.

He had offered his home as a safe place for Hudson, and in turn, a friendship had formed with Robbins offer to teach the elder gargoyle to read. I taught him to read and Hudson opened these eyes, blind as they might be, to a whole new world." 

Robbins sighed and turning around bent down at his waist and rubbed the silky ears of the dog Gilly who looked up at him with what Robbins had always imagined were understanding, patient and intelligent eyes.

Jeffrey took a seat in his favorite chair and picked up the tape machine that he used to record notes for his novels that rested on the desk in front of him.

He suddenly made a decision that he had been pondering for some time. "Strange as it seems, my next novel will not be about my experiences in the war that perhaps this era's younger generation probably will not even remember in another decade or so." 

He closed his eyes and thought this over before adding:

"Even if all the fuss over the Scrolls of Merlin will most likely tempt me into writing a book on the wizard at some point in the not so distant future."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I can do more for my friend Hudson, and by extension his clan than been a quiet observer and a teacher, I can let my voice be heard." Gilly barked again and he reached down and ran his hand through the silky ears. "We're really going to do this, old friend."

Gilly barked, seemingly putting its stamp of approval that he was listening. "Good enough, and with a wry smile continued to speak into the tape recorder.


	6. Family is what you Make of It

Family is what you Make of It  
Fandom: Gargoyles: the Animated Series  
Author: karrenia  
Words: 258  
Character: David Xanatos, Alexander Xanatos  
Prompt:#29 birt  
Disclaimer: Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Buena Vista Television. It is not mine  
The fic is set shortly after the events of the 2-parter episode "The Gathering."

 

Quite frankly David Xanatos had never expected to become a father, nor did he expect to feel as much as he did for this tiny new life that had just entered the world. 

If he had been an ordinary man, this seemingly alchemical transformation might even be part of what came with the territory, but somehow that explanation was too simplistic, too cut and dry for his tastes. 

Perhaps it was more the fact that the very real danger of losing his son to a stranger; in this case, Oberon, the Lord of Avalon, had made it both more real and more surreal at the same time. The rush of adrenaline to the brain, the heart, and the body had always been to him like an incentive pushing him to be the very best and to even to exceed those self-imposed limits. 

Of course, after the danger and the excitement were all over, like any other new father, he found himself counting the number of fingers and toes, making sure they were all intact, and healthy. He knew that Fox had been just as worried for Alexander’s well-being as any of them, and that included his father. 

While the two of them had never really gotten along, hell, the elder Xanatos had nearly disowned his only son on any number of occasions; the ties of blood never really let one go after they’d gotten a hold of you. “Love is strange like that, is not, my son. Who knows maybe we’ll get it right this time around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also previously written and posted for the live journal challenge community fanfic100, prompt #29 birth


	7. Brown-Eyed Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Maza ruminates about his daughters, Eliza and Beth and how they have become the woman they are today.

Title: Brown Eyed Girls  
Fandom: Gargoyles, general series  
Character: Peter Maza  
Rating: General  
Words: 381  
Prompt #17 Brown

 

Although he is perfectly aware that both of his daughters are grown, capable and lovely women in their own right, still Peter Maza worries about their safety. He and his wife, Diane, raised their children to make their own decisions along with a healthy dose of parental wisdom and guidance along the way. In the long run, both of his girls turned out just fine.

It is his only son that proved to be more problematic but Derek will always be Derek no matter what his outward appearance might be. All of which came as quite a shock.

However, once the initial surprise wore off Peter came to the realization that can accept this, which is probably the biggest shock of all.

Of all the trouble he could have foreseen for his children to get into it had never occurred that they would become so deeply involved with urban legends, magic, and folklore, and as if that was not enough, add to that a healthy dose of wealthy billionaires, madman and the assorted criminals; well, certainly came nowhere high on his list of possible dangers.

Elisa and Beth are both coming home to stay over for the holidays and he can smell his wife Diane's cooking from where he sits in his favorite armchair reading the New York evening newspaper.

On the end table beside is a color 8 x 11 framed photograph of his family, smiling into the camera that Diane had taken on the occasion of Elisa's breaking the news of what had happened to Derek.

Peter set down his newspaper and took a sip of his coffee cup, thinking that he really should go into the kitchen to help prepare the meal when he realized that intermingled with the sounds of pots and pans, the humming of the electric stove, and the tea kettle whistling on the stovetop; he can also hear the muffled strains of an old song from his college days playing on the radio.

The tune is familiar as are the words and it takes but a moment's concentration before he recognizes the song, it's "Brown Eyed Girl." as sung by Van Morrison.

"Well, well," Peter says aloud, "Some things really do come back into fashion, like old memories, and new ones."


	8. How Reynard Met His Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reynard muses on how he first met Anastasia, aka Titania and how they shared their first meal together. It's been a while, yet he still misses her.

How Reynard Met his Wife 

It's been many years but every so often Reynard gets a little misty-eyed and nostalgic thinking of his estranged wife, Anastasia, especially when can see so much resemblance and reminders of her in their only daughter, Fox, up to and including the flaming red hair and the temper and spirit to match.

Both wife and daughter are gone now, and late at night, when he is personal aide has seen to his dinner of mixed green salads, a bottle of fine red wine from his own personal stock, and light pesto pasta,

Reynard sniffs the delicate aroma from the glass, thinks of his wife and how they first met. That story is one that always used to bore Fox when she was an adolescent, but it's one he is quite fond of.

Both of them had met during a scientific research conference; found that they shared common goals in pushing the envelope of cutting edge technology.

After a long day in the lab, Reynard had invited Anastasia out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. 'As they say in the movies, Reynard mused quietly to his reflection in the glass table surface, 'one thing led to another, and the rest, as they say, is history.'

Reynard sets down the wine glass and glances at the blinking readout on the digital clock, with a start he realizes that it is getting close to midnight. 

Since it is now about halfway through March his daughter is due for her regular visit. Given the crowd that Fox is running with these days that visit will be more akin to a breaking and entering of his hovercraft.

It's an uncomfortable and unwelcome situation. Reynard, who is still capable, despite his advanced age, of negotiating at the business and finance table with the efficacy and precision of a surgeon, has never quite managed to argue with his only daughter.

He tells his aide, Preston Vogel, that family is family even when he can't stand his son-in-law and his daughter steals from his company. Too bad his wife isn't there to see all of this; it's at rare stolen and private moments like these that he misses her.


	9. The Sweet Smell of Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Xanatos does a little cost-benefit analysis in the wake of Oberon's attack and it comes out surprisingly well for him, all things considered.

The Sweet Smell of Success by Karen

The cost of the attack on the Eyrie Building, all that broken glass alone cost well over his estimated budget, all the same, he still came out more towards the black instead of the red. Until Oberon, Lord of Avalon had made a determined effort to attack and ultimately kidnap his son, Alexander. 

David Xanatos had never given much more than lip service and respectful nod to the power of magic. Even when he had developed a healthy respect for its existence, but until Owen/Puck had explained how magic and science were inextricably linked and power of each was simply power, he had never really given it much credence. 

An additional result of those two long nights, Xanatos had been forced to rethink his entire way of dealing with the resident gargoyles on his roof. They had come to the rescue of both his son and himself, despite the fact that they had very little reason left to either trust or care what became of him. 

Up until that point they had been simply an enemy, an obstacle to face and overcome. It was an uncomfortable an untenable situation for him to be in, that perhaps Goliath and his clan might just have a niche in the grand scheme of things. A niche that did not fit so neatly onto his the columns on his expense reports.

He recalled something that his father had grumbled about when he had come to help despite the years and the distance, and his Greek stubbornness at the mess that his only, wayward son had made of his life.

His father had never approved, never really understood his urge and drive for success; each man had an entirely different definition of what success meant, but he had come to help.

"What was it he said, about my not being a self-made man?" Xanatos wondered aloud, heaving a sigh of relaxed tension he had been holding in. "Oh yes, that was it,' Dad, I am a self-made man, I had the foresight to go in back in time and mail myself that gold coin that made all of this possible; the castle, the empire, all of it."

"Would I take a life that held no surprises, no, I'll take my surprises, good and bad mixed in." Xanatos smiled a grin, showing all of his sharp white teeth; a grin that would not have been out of place on a drawing of the Cheshire Cat. "Nothing quite like the sweet smell of success."

"I think a celebration is in order, I'll go see if Fox is awake, then invite her to share a nightcap. Yes, that's what I'll do."

Xanatos leaned back in his leather armchair raising his arms behind his back and cushioning his hands behind his head and sighed, this time in satisfaction at so neatly figuring out his priorities.


	10. More Days like These

Author: Karen  
Fandom: Gargoyles, general series  
Character: David Xanatos  
Rating: general  
Word count:416  
Prompt #007 Days  
Takes place shortly after the events from  
the 1st season episode "The Price."

 

More Days Like These by Karen

It had been a plan long in the making, one that David Xanatos had mapped out in his head and on the drawing board. One that he that he had been rather proud of, even if the initial suggestion did come from his assistant, Owen Burnett. 

Owen, now there was an enigma wrapped up in a riddle. From the moment he met Now, Owen, he knew without having to be told that Owen had a lot more going on than what appeared on the surface. The man appeared to be a mild-mannered every-man, the perfect assistant, discrete, efficient, and reliable. He also had a lot more going on between his ears than most people Xanatos knew. The man also had a secret; the man had an alter-ego. 

That was fine with Xanatos as long as Owen did as he was told without fuss and a maximum of efficiency. 

As an assistant Owen was the epitome of unobtrusive service.

Unfortunately the same could not be said of Owen's alter ego the dark fay, Puck.

Xanatos, whether not he would admit to himself, liked that quicksilver wit and devil-may-care attitude and he was not overly concerned about the implications of having an unpredictable supernatural creature in his employ.

When the Puck mentioned a certain ritual involving a legendary cauldron and a secret potion made with the hardened skin of a Gargoyle, Xanatos had ordered the components gathered. 

He should have known that gaining his desire for immortality would not be that easy, but chucking logic out of the proverbial window, he had been willing to take the risk. 

However, there was one snag in his otherwise elegant design, one of those ingredients proved to be rather stubborn and uncooperative. He needed the petrified skin from a gargoyle. He got Hudson.

'The old gargoyle had proved to be a tougher nut to crack than I anticipated,' Xanatos thought to look back on the entire fiasco as he sat in the overstuffed leather chair in his office going over the monthly financial reports. 

He titled forward in his seat and rested his arms on the polished walnut surface of the desk. "It's what you do with the time you have left." 

Xanatos laced his fingers with both hands into a tent-like shape and furrowed his brow. 

"I wonder if your clan appreciates what's left of that old noggin of yours, my friend. I anticipate we shall many more opportunities, Hudson, and then we will see, won't we, my friend?"


End file.
